Wonders
by EvernSence
Summary: After Hinata's mother's death it took a turn for the worse, and Hinata gives up. During the Chunin Exams Hinata dies, hoping to be reunited with her mother, instead got a lot of weirdos to spend her time with, all with different stories to tell. Hinata wonder's maybe dying wasn't so bad after all. Continuing on from the story "Slowly" On my other account Yinna Chan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

_Drip, Drop, Drip, Drop._

There's a saying in the Hyuuga Household: '_Unless an Idiot dies; he won't be cured'_

meaning that only death can cure a fool or you can't fix stupid.

And ever since mom died Father never stopped reminding me.

I felt as if the sky was mocking me for being so happy. My hair wrapped it around my fingers, roughly as I raked a hand through it, continuingly getting caught in my fingers.

I rubbed a purplish bruise on the nape of my neck and jumped. Father always told me before "Training" that a bear that is; afraid is not a vear at all. I didn't get what he meant until I was eight. " A person obsessed with winning is not a person at all.

Even if he was my father, he also was an ass. I sat underneath the Sakura tree, the light flashing through the tattered leaves. And for a split second I felt happy, the peace and quiet. I wished every day that it could be like this..but… Wishes dont come true.

I laid down on the sofa staring at the ceiling in my room, waiting. Waiting for a day to finally put me down where I belong. Chunin Exams. I turned my head over to the calendar where a big 'X' was marked down.

I wanted to dream about my mother, father, sister, cousin...us being a happy family, like before mom died.

But that wasn't gonna happen.

I need to stop dreaming so much.

**Sorry for the chapter being so short, but this is one of my older stories that i'm finishing from my old account Yinna Chan. **

**JA~NE**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Day one.

I remember words my Uncle used to tell me. "You'll never know unless you try." He was trying to encourage me on my crush with Naruto. I was eight then, eight was a stupid age.

**~FLASHBACK~**

"Happy birthday Hinata!" I cheered silently for myself, since it was obvious no one else was. We sat at the dining table silently not a word around. Just the clinking of silverware.

At that moment my father spoke up.

"Hinata." I took my eyes off my untouched plate.

"Yes?" Father shook his head, disappointed.

"I'm no longer training you, I'm moving on with your sister, no questions."

I nodded. And father took his leave. Neji on the other hand was smirking. **(A/N: I love Neji but i'm so sorry to have made him evil but I had to) **I headed to my room and got ready for training with Kiba and Shino today.

I made my way, down the street and into the forest until I heard Kiba and Shino talking.

"Hinata's been _weird _lately don't you think?" It took Kiba some time to answer.

"Yeah, but when I ask her she doesn't answer and smiles." Shino nodded at it.

"Maybe we should give her some time." Kiba nodded.

"That's what's best."

I turned back and ran kept running how could they say things like that. I was angry, beyond angry. I stopped and panted with my hands on my knees I looked around to see where I was and it found me by no surprise where I was. Naruto's years Of "stalking" him I think it's been engraved into my brain.

I turned about to leave but my body had a mind of its own and suddenly I was in front of his door, Knocking! I wanted to walk away badly very badly but It was too late hearing the knob jingle and a Bright face replaced it.

It was too late to turn back now.

"Hey Hinata, you need something?" I shook my head and he tilted his.

"Um...N-naruto-san Um...I-I r-really Like y-y-you." The words came out so fast I couldn't understand them myself but I guess Naruto could by the expression on his face.

"Um, Hinata, you're a really nice, cute ,and funny girl but I love Sakura and were already going out." Of Course he was.

"I'm sorry to offend you..Bye" With that I took off. I've hated my life since then.

**~FLASHBACK END~**

"Never know till you try" My ass.


End file.
